Without limiting the scope of the present invention, the background will be described in relation to treatment of airways, as an example. An adverse physiological response to laryngoscopic examination and the performance of procedures on the larynx, trachea, and related anatomical parts of a patient is common. More specifically, tactile stimulation of receptors in the pharynx, hypopharynx, vocal cords, tracheal mucosa and other areas related to an airway often results in reflex gagging, coughing, aspiration, bucking and laryngospasm, for example. Accordingly, laryngoscopic examination and the performance of various procedures is typically performed under local anesthesia by the application of lidocaine directly onto the larynx. The application of local anesthetic, itself, in this manner often causes the patient to gag, chock, aspirate, buck and laryngospasm. That is, the application of the local anesthetic causes many of the problems it is intended to prevent. Accordingly, a need exists for improvements in the application of local anesthesia prior to laryngoscopic examination and related procedures. Further, such need exists beyond the treatment of airways.